Breathe Me
by KheyliLoveNeverDies
Summary: Can Rose handle the pain anymore? A dangerous voice in her head. Will she be saved in time? But who can save her after Dimitri has corrupted her heart and soul. *Inspired by Breathe Me by Sia* Rated T for some mature content. Better than it sounds, read and if you like and want more I'll make a story out of it. :)
1. Breathe Me

**This FanFic was inspired by the song Breathe Me by Sia and the suicide scene from abc family's Cyberbu/y.**

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to the singer Sia, most of the plot belongs the acs family's Cyberbu/y, and all the characters belong to the very talented Richelle Mead.**

**This takes place after Dimitri is turned back to a damphir, Mason is still dead, and Rose still doesn't know that Abe is her father. They never met in Blood Promise, just pretend that it an enemy of Abe's or something of the sort.**

**Plz R&R if you guys think I should go on and make a story out of it.**

**I recommend listening to this song if you haven't heard it before.**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

_**Breathe Me**_

_Help. I have done it agian_

_I have done it many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to see who I am_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_And needy, warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Ouch, I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself, and I am nowhere to be found_

_I think that I might break_

_Lost myself again, and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Enfold me, I am small_

_And needy, warm me up_

_And breath me_

**RPOV**

_Love fades. Mine has._

Those words echoed through my head as I ran from the church to my room at guest housing. I started to bawl my eyes out. Lissa has turned on me. She's on Dimitri's side, not mine. I never thought that my supposed sister/best friend would turn her back on me. Everyone's turned on me. Lissa, Dimitri, Christian (being Lissa's boyfriend), Eddie (who has started to blame me for Mason's death), even Adrian who cheated on me.

Nobody loves or cares about me. Everyone's turned their backs on me. My own father didn't love or want me growing up. Neither did my mom. She abandoned me, she didn't want me either.

I suddenly felt numb inside. Then I heard something say, _That's right. NO one cares ot loves you anymore. In fact, they never did. Nobody wants you around. Why don't you do them a favor and leave. Permanently. Forever._ The voice was right. If they wanted me gone and out of their lives, then I would make sure that they never see me again. I grabbed my laptop and set it up to record. It faced me as I hit record and sat on my bed. I started.

I sighed heavily and shakily. "I don't know why everybody's pushing me away. I don't know what I did, or said wrong. But I get the hint. You don't want me in any of your lives, and that's okay." I was crying heavily now. The voice urged me to go on. I took a few more breaths and continued. "I don't know why everybody hates me so much right now. So I'll make you happy by making your wishes come true. So all I can say is, goodbye." I shrugged and leaned over to hit stop recording. I clicked on all the people who should see this. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, my mom, and Dimitri. I emailed the video and closed my laptop. The voice in my head was telling me that it was time. Nobody cared. Nobody will stop me. But the words that really got me to actually pick up the bottle of pills were, _Love fades. Mine has._

**LPOV**

I was talking to Dimitri and his family in Dimitri's room when I got an email from Rose. I lloked over at Dimitri who must have gotten the same alert. I had currently been filling out college applications while Dimitri and his family hugged and got caught up. I went over to sit by Dimitri and opened up the email. It was a video of Rose. And she had been crying. All the Belikovs and I watched and listened as Rose began to talk. Her first to sentences broke my heart. _She thought I was pushing her away?_ As soon as the video was done, everyone had tears running down their faces as we spang into action and ran to Rose's room.

**RPOV**

I was in my bathroom getting ready to swallow thie pills that would release me from my pain. But I couldn't get the damn cap off. I _had_ to get the cap off. I hadn't realized someone was there until they fought to get the bottle away from me. That someone was Lissa. But I sure as hell refused to give up the bottle. Then the bottle broke and the pills went sailing all over the floor. She ruined them! I got in her face and backed her into a wall screaming, "Look what you did! This is all your fault!" I sobbed and screamed some more. I wanted to die! Why couldn't they let me die!? It's what they wanted.

**LPOV**

While the Belikovs went for help, I ran to Rose's room. I ran in and Rose grunted, "The damn cap is stuck!" I tried to take the bottle from her but it broke sending the pills all over the place. She got in my face and backed me into a corner screaming. She said this was all my fault. I cried knowing it was true. Just then, everyone was there and Janine grabbed her daughter and pulled Rose to her. Janine dragged a screaming and crying Rose to the ground and ran her hand through Rose's hair, saying that "it's alright, everything is okay, you don't really want to die, shh," to sooth her. Rose was still sobbing but kept repeatedly saying, "I wanna die. Let me die." I can't beleive this was my fault.

**DPOV**

My family and I were shocked at the scene before us. My family cried silently for Rose. _I caused this_, I thought. I should never have lied and told Rose that I didn't love her. I still did. I just can't forgive myself for what I did to her in Russia. And now, my Roza wanted to die. She thought everyone wanted her to die. My heart broke and shattered inot a million pieces at the scene before me. This is all my fault. And I needed to fix it.

**JPOV**

I can't beleive that my daughter, my little girl, just attempted suicide. Why on earth did she think that everyone turned their backs on her. She had Lissa and Eddie. Plus, I thought she was dating the Ivashkov boy. Why would she even think of harming herself and giving up on her life so easily? Especially when Lissa cut herself and Rose was furious.

**AbePOV**

Janine called me and said that Rose just attempted suicide. I was furious. I'll kill each and every person who drove my baby girl to attempt suicide. She thinks that I never loved her. She probably thinks that I never wanted her, let alone try to be in her life. I did. But Janine said it was for the best if I stayed away. Any other woman and I would have fought back, but Janine was a force to be reckoned with. A force that I didn't want to go up against. Especially, since I knew that she would get her way on this one whether I liked it or not. But I'm done staying away. I grabbed my passport and headed to the airport. I need my baby girl. And she needs me.


	2. Instatutionalized

**Thanks guys so much for the reveiws and for following me and this story! It really means a lot. :)**

**Here is Chapter 2 for all of you who asked for it. Never thought it would be such a huge it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own VA, the most talented Rachelle Mead does.**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

**RPOV**

I woke up to bright lights and a white ceiling. I felt groggy and almost wanted to go back to sleep immediately. But I heard, "She's awake." and, "Someone get the doctor." Everything was a bit blurry so I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. I looked to my left and sitting in the chair beside my bed was Lissa. I looked around the room some more and saw Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, the Belikovs (_what're they doing here?_), my mom, and surprisingly Abe.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see them right now. But I did want to see my mom. She's the one person who should love me unconditionally. Her being here proves that she does care. She's never showed up before. But she's here now. And I don't want her to go away. I groaned and said, "Mommy?" I heard movement and someone switch places with Lissa.

"I'm right here sweetheart. Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?" She fussed over me as everyone murmered and gave sighs of... releif? _Why should they be releifed? _I knew they wanted me dead. _Did they change their minds?_ I swallowed and told my mom quietly, "No. I'm tired." She chuckled a bit and said, "The doctor said you'd feel that way for awhile. The medication she's giving you is a bit strong but gets the job done. Are you sure you don't need anything?" I shook my head, switched to lay on my side, curled up into a ball. I heard the others step out to go home and get some rest.

I could feel Lissa's worry, concern, and releif through the bond when she came and squeezed my hand. My mom storked my hair, kissed my forehead and left as well. When I heard eveyone was gone, I sat up fully awake. I pulled the IV out of my arm and tossed the covers off. I was a bit dizzy, but nothing I couldn't handle. I needed to leave. I was supposed to die but they wouldn't let me. Just as I was about to leave, the doctor came in and called for a nurse's assistance. I tried to get past her but the nurse had called security.

I started screaming at them to let me go. That I shouldn't be here in the first place. The voice in my head started to talk to me again. Encouraging me to fight back. To do something. _Come on Rose. You weren't supposed to live. You should be dead. You don't belong with them. You belong with us. You belong with the dead. You should have died in that car crash. But now your time has come to join us. Join the world of the dead. Leave the world of the living behind._ I knew the voice was right. everything the voice said was right.

I saw flickering shapes behind security as they were pinning me down. I saw Lissa's family, people from the massacre when I went to take my qualifier, people who died from the Strigoi atack at the ski lodge, people who died in the attack from St. Vlad's, and Mason. They were all beckoning me. Beckoning me to join them. To join the world of the dead.

But then something sharp pricked my neck, my vision went blurry, and I went under.

**JPOV**

I had just finished showering and changing into clean clothes, when the doctor called. She said that Rose had another meltdown and kept shouting that "The voice was right" and that she "didn't belong here". I ran down to the clinic in record time. I talked to the doctor a bit more about the meltdown. She said, "Rose needs some serious help, Guardian Hathaway."

"Isn't there medication you can give her? Along with... counseling?" I was hoping that with those two things Rose would get better over time. But my hopes were crushed when the doctor said, "I'm sorry, Guardian Hatahway. But medication isn't good enough. Rose needs to be instatutionalized. For her own safety and well-being. We'd put her on several medcations to avoid this situation again, and make her take one-on-one sessions. This really is the best option we have in order for Rose to get better."

Instatutionalized!? I don't want to send my baby to a mental hospital. Those places are awful. I told the doctor thankyou and said I'd think about it. I went in and sat with Rose and stroked her hair. _My poor baby,_ I thought. There just has to be another way. There just has to.


	3. Angel

**You guys asked for more so here is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. The song is "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. And the rest goes to Rachelle Mead.**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

_You spend all your time waiting,_

_For that second chance._

_For the break that will make it okay._

_There's always some reason,_

_to feel like you're not good enough._

_And as hard at the end of the day,_

_and need some distraction,_

_Oh beautiful release._

_Memories sing for my pain._

_Let me be empty._

_Oh, I'll find some piece tonight._

_In the arms of the angel,_

_Fly away from here._

_From this dark, cold hotel room._

_And the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from your wreckage,_

_From your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel._

_May you find some comfort here._

_You feel all alone._

_And everywhere you turn,_

_is voultures and thieves at your back._

_The stone keeps on twisting._

_You keep on building the lies._

_And to make up for all that you lack._

_It don't make no difference._

_Escape it one last time._

_It's easier to beleive,_

_in this sweet madness._

_Oh, this glorious sadness,_

_brings me to my knees._

_In the arms of the angel,_

_Fly away from here._

_From this dark, cold hotel room._

_And the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from your wreckage,_

_From you silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel._

_May you find some comfort here._

_You're in the arms of the angel._

_May you find some comfort here._

**RPOV**

I ended up in a dimly lit room. It was very bland and plain looking. I was laying on a metal bed with a matress, sheets, blanket, and a single pillow. There was a desk in the one corner with a single lamp. There was one window. The only thing wrong with it were the bars. _Where am I?_ I thought. _Last I checked, I was in the hospital. I was trying to kill myself and-_ I was trying to kill myself. Suicidal, voices in my head, seeing things that I shouldn't, attacking people. They think I'm mental. They think I'm a hazard to myself and others. But I'm not. The voices in my head were just from spirit rearing it's ugly head. I was so depressed and took so much darkness that it drove me oer the edge with all that's been going on. And I was only seeing ghosts because my walls were down. And court was in the process of putting up new wards at the time. Why does everything bad have to happen to me? I was pulled from my self session when I heard someone unlocking my door. They cautiously and slowly opened the door up. When they saw I wasn't going to attack, they closed the door and took a few steps toward me.

"Hello, Rose. I'm Dr. Emerson. Glad to see that you're finally awake." He smiled and tried to shake my hand, but I refused to.

"Why am I here?" What if my mom sent me here? Or Lissa? Or the Queen? The Queen would find any excuse to get rid of me.

Dr. Emerson sighed. "Well, I can see that you've gathered almost all of the basics. Rose, you're in Tarasov prison. You're here because you have been reported as suicidal, a harm to yourself and others, and possibly psychotic." Tarasov. They put me in Tarasov prison's psychiatric ward. They had caught Victor awhile back after we let him go. So Victor's here. I can't beleive they hate me so much that they would put me in a place like this. Lonely and boring as hell. All the doctor's here want to experiment me and jack me up all high on medication that'll make me sleepy. I didn't want that. Or any of this.

"Look, Rose. We only want to help you get better." I glared at him.

"That's not true. You want to experiment me and fill me up on medication that'll make me want to sleep all the time. Send me home! I don't want to be here!" I yelled a bit at the end. I just wanted to go home. Home. Where my nice, comfy bed with a whole pile full of blankets and pillows. Where it's warm and comfortable, not creeptastic. Dr. Emerson sighed once again (his sighing is really starting to get on my last nerve) and said, "I'm sorry, Rose. But it's for the best. Are you up for some visitors? Maybe that'll help?" I didn't know what else to say except yell and attack him, but that'd only land me on more medication and they'd probably sedate me. And I did not want to sleep anymore. So I just nodded and he left to go and get my "visitors". I went to sit on the window ledge. It was cusioned, made to be sat on. They had dressed me in bland grey sweat pants, a grey tank top (even my bra and underwear were grey), and I had a white robe on.

There was a great view (not including the bars of course). A nice green valley of green grass. But my mood dimmed when I looked some more. There were prison walls and security guards all over the place. And the sky was crappy. Grey rain clouds surrounded the whole place, and to top it off, it was raining. I was about to study the layout for an escape plan when my door opened and closed. I turned to find the one person I'd never thought would come and save me just when I needed it most.

Dimitri. Even though I was disgusted with him for saying the things he said to me, I couldn't help but take him in. His tan complexion, long brown hair that felt like silk when you ran your hands through it. And his brown eyes that with would look, could make you melt like chocolate. The eyes that were so endless, I couldn't help but get lost in them. Kidness and care always shown in them but today I saw none of that. I saw concern, sadness, self-loathing, pity, shame, and most of all, love.

"What are you doing here? Last I checked, I wasn't wanted around." I said this with venom in my voice. It would have sounded better if my voice hadn't been so hoarse and dry from the lack of water. He saw a glass on my desk and handed it to my. I took it being mindful of making no hand contact.

"Roza," he began. I normally would have said something for him calling me that, but his voice already sounded so... broken. I've never heard him like this. "I made a mistake. Or mistakes. I've made a lot of them and they were with you. I've said things that weren't true."

"What are you getting at, Dimitri?"

He gulped and began again, his emotions making him chocked up and Russian accent thicker, "Back in the church. And all the things after I was changed back."

"What about them?"

"They weren't true." As he said this, a few tears escaped his eyes. He came over to me a bit and got on his knees in front of where I was sitting. With his insane height, he was about my level where I was sitting.

I was stunned. What did he mean he didn't mean them? Did this mean he really did love? I knew I was getting my hopes up, but I needed somebody right now. And the only person that was here showing that they did care about me somewhat, is Dimitri.

"Then why did you say those things?"

He looked down in shame, but continued to explain himself anyways, "I was digusted with myself. Disgusted that I did all those things to you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore so I thought that pushing you away was the best choice to keep you safe from me." He was still hanging his head but I tilted it up with a finger. I withdrew when he was looking at me again.

"But I told you that what you did didn't matter. And it doesn't. You weren't you. That was someone else without their soul. But the Dimitri I'm looking at right now, I know for sure has a soul. And a good and pure one too." A tear slipped from my eye as I said this. Dimitri caustiously wiped the tear away, lingering a bit longer than necessary.

"I just wanted to keep you safe from me harming you," he whispered. "And I was wrong. I do love you. So much that it hurts me." By now we were both crying. I didn't care what happened in the past, because all that mattered was the he was here. With me. And he loved me for me with all his heart.

"I love you too." He smiled at this and carressed my cheek. I leaned into his hand and cupped it with my own, grateful for his warmth. There was only one thing that I wanted to do. "Kiss me. Show me that you really love me." And he did. He cupped my face in his hands and crushed his lips to mine. It was one hell of a kiss. Passionate and hungry. Desperate and needy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss, basking in the love. After we broke the kiss, we layed on the bed together. Me snuggled against his warm, muscualr chest and he had his arms wrapped around me, face burried in the hair on the crown of my head. We ended up falling alseep like that and the next thing I knew, it was morning. Dimitri's arms were still wrapped around me and he was still sleeping, snoring lightly. I watched him sleep, so peaceful, and studied his features.

I traced his high cheekbones, lips, eyelids, and eyebrows. I just relished in the being that was him. This moment was absolutely perfect. And I didn't want anything or anyone to disturb it. To have time stop and be in this loving moment forever.


	4. The Lonely

**Here you go guys! Chapter 4 of Breathe Me.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. The song is "Lonely" by Christina Perri. Everything else goes to Rachelle Mead.**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

_2 a.m. Where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of lonliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm a ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm a shadow of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Too afraid to go outside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_This loneliness will stay with me_

_And haunt me until I fall asleep_

_I'm a ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm a shadow of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Broken pieces love_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me_

_And the lonely_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

**RPOV**

When I woke up, I knew it was too good to be true. I woke up on my bed alone and the glass that I had drank from was still full. I just lied on my bed and cried wishing that what had happened uesterday was real. But disappointment was a real pain in the ass. Brought me down even more.

I cried for about a half hour and Dr. Emerson walked in with a nurse. "Good morning, Rose. Ms. Johnson, the nice nurse here, will be here at night and in the mornings to give you your medication. I managed to find some that wouldn't make you so drowsy. After you take your medication, you'll be going out in the wing next door where you can communicate and spend some time with the other patients." He said this all with a smile on his face which irked me on a whole new level. I didn't say anything. Staying quiet and going out to 'mingle' with the other patients would give me a chance to find a way to escape and if it comes to it, something to kill myself with.

After Dr. Emerson left, the nurse didn't even bother with small talk. She just handed me my medication and made sure I swallowed. With her watching me the way she was, there was no escaping of me taking my medication. After I swallowed down probably ten different pills, Ms. Johnson led me down the long corridor of the psychiatric ward and straight into a large, brightly lit room with not many other patients.

"Not many other patientsget the privilege to interact with others. We send most of the psychiatric patients here because interacting with others helps and it's healthy. That's why your here." She walked away and closed the doors behind her, leaving me to stand there.

When I turned around, on a couch playing cards was the one person I had hoped to never see again. Victor Dashkov. I walked over and sat on the couch across from him. "Lonely playing by yourself isn't it?" I asked him, engaging in a possibly highly dangerous conversation. He looked up from his card game and shock came clear all over his face. He quickly regained his composure and smiled.

"Not really. Solitaire is avout beating your personal best. It's a competition in beating yourself. What an unexpected surprise, Rosemarie. What brings you here to the ost 'delightful' prison we call Tarasov?"

I sat back making myself comfortable for the long conversation ahead of me. "What do you think I'm here for?"

"You wouldn't be here willingly. What is it that you need? Advice, answers, information?"

I glared at him and said, "You are the last person I would even go to for that stuff. I'd only be asking you for that stuff if I was terribly desperate, which isn't often."

"Then why are you here?"

I sighed. "They think I'm insane. Suicidal. A danger to myself and others. Does that about sum it up for you?"

I expected him to laugh but instead, he tilted his head and stared at me. "A family member has to admit you. I know you wouldn't just admit yourself..." Realization spread across his face. "They've betrayed you. All of them. What about you Russian lover? Wouldn't he have been the one to step up and prevent this from happening."

I became numb about this. I started to stare off blankly at a wall and distantly said, "Dimitri and I are no longer... infatuated with each other. He wa the one who caused this and allowed them to take me away." I got up as I saw the nurse that escorted me here came towards us. "Sorry, Victor. Time's up. Until next time." He just stared at me as I walked away, his eyes boring into my back. _You will kill Victor. For all that he has done to you. But first, you just get the information he holds to get out of here._


	5. The Unexpected and The Uninvited

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I have updated and I feel really bad. School has been rough. I will for sure be updating this weekend for sure.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. The song is "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette. The rest goes to Rachelle Mead.**

**Enjoy: Hailie 3**

_Like anyone would be _

_I am flattered by your fascination with me _

_Like any hot-blooded woman _

_I have simply wanted an object to crave _

_But you, you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_Must be strangely exciting _

_To watch the stoic squirm _

_Must be somewhat heartening _

_To watch shepherd need shepherd _

_But you you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_Like any uncharted territory _

_I must seem greatly intriguing _

_You speak of my love like _

_You have experienced love like mine before _

_But this is not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_I don't think you unworthy _

_I need a moment to deliberate_

**RPOV**

I sat in my window seat and stared outside. It was sunny today. This was as close to soaking in its warmth as I was going to get. I was glad to at least see it.

The voices were telling me to get friendly with Victor. To do whatever it takes to get the information to ger out of here. And I will. I don't belong here. _Do whatever it takes._

**DPOV**

My visit with Roza was wonderful. She had forgiven me. I couldn't get the kiss we shared out of my mind. I had missed the touch of her soft lips and running my hands thorugh her silky hair. The feeling of having her next to me. I just wished I could have stayed with her since I couldn't take her home.

I know how much Roza feared of ending up in a place like Tarasov. And now one of her worst nightmares has come true. If I could trade places with her, I would in a heartbeat.

I was released from court shortly after Roza was sent to Tarasoc. They had decided that I was no longer Strigoi. My family is practically forcing me to come back home to Russia with them. The rest of my hometown still think I'm dead. So, I was currently in my room packing my meager belongings. I was reluctant to go back home to Russia. Too many bad memories await there.

**RPOV**

I went down to 'interact' with the other patients again. I found Victor playing cards again. "How do you get out of here?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"Straight to the point now are we?" I just stared at him waiting for my answer, my guardian mask in place. "Very well then. Even I know that you don't belong in a place like this, Rosemarie. You have yet, to do great things for Moroi world. Things yet to discover, about yourself and others."

"What do you mean, I'll do great things for the Moroi world?" That one part had caught me off guard.

"Protecting our world, of course. The people who live in the shadows are destined for greatness. You, my dear, are one of few who are in strong contact with the shadow world. You teter on the edge of insanity everyday and fight to stay sane. There is a lengend. It says those whom are shadow-kissed, will either lead our race into doom by leading the Strigoi to greatness. Or to fiercly and fearlessly protect the Moroi world by destroying all Strigoi."

"You're saying that I could end the war between Moroi and Strigoi. How could I possibly do that? I just like any other ordinary guardian."

"In order to embrace your full destiny, you must embrace the powers of the shadows. The shadows are strong, you know how strongly they can take over your mind, overpower you. Embrace it. Contain this power, focus it on another person, and it could kill them. Dead. The shadows would easily consume whomever you were to focus the powers on. As simple as 1,2,3."

I stared at him in astonishment, interest, and curiosity. I would definitely have to look into this. But my main priority is getting out of this hell-hole. "How do you get out of here?" I asked in a slow, but eerily tone. He pulled a key out of his pocket and carefully slipped it into my hand, making sure nobody would see. Luckily, they kept cameras out of this room. I slipped it into my bra, knowing nobody would be touching me to check there.

"That shouls unlock your window. At exactly midnight, the guards come in to switch places. You'll have approximately three minutes to get from your window to the gates and climb them. I'm sure you know how to wire a car. Discreetly then drive out of here and be on your way."

I looked at him a moment more and said, "Thank you," then walked back to my room.

I waited til midnight like Victor said. I made my move and safely made it to and over the gates. I was hurrying on my way when a car almost hit me. It stopped 2 inches from me, my hands braced on the hood expecting impact. When I looked inside the car I saw...

**Hehe. Cliffy! :)**

**Until next time... Reveiw, reveiw, reveiw! Or else I won't continue with the story...**

**- Hailie 3**


	6. Voices in a Zombie's Head are Silenced

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but my computer crashed and my internet is having some difficulites. For now, it's deciding to cooperate. Anyways, what you've all been waiting for... (a bit short and rushed, but I'm trying my best)**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. The song is "Zombie" by The Cranberries. Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Enjoy- Hailie3**

_Another head hangs lowly_

_Child is slowly taken_

_And the violence_

_Cause of silence_

_Who are we mistaken_

_But you see, it's not me_

_It's not my family_

_In your head, in your head_

_They are fightin'_

_With their tanks and their bombs_

_And their bombs and their guns_

_In your head, in your head_

_They are quiet_

_In your head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_What's in you head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie, oh_

_Another mother's breakin'_

_Heart is taken over_

_And the violence_

_Cause of silence_

_We must be mistaken_

_It's the same old team_

_Since 1916_

_In your head, in your head_

_They're stilll fightin'_

_With their tanks and their bombs_

_With their bombs and their gones_

_In your head, in your head_

_They are dying_

_In your head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_What's in you head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie, oh_

**RPOV**

Dimitri. I saw DImitri. _What is he doing here?_... Never mind that. He was my new ride. I went around to the passenger side, opened the door, got in, and turned my head to Dimitri. "Drive," I demanded. I looked at me dumb-struck so this time, I yelled. "DRIVE! NOW!" He still didn't drive. "Why aren't you driving!? Let's go!"

"Roza. What are you doing out of the hospital?"

_**Lie,**_ the voices said. I did. "They let me out. Said I'm all better. Someone was going to drive me home, but since you're here, you can drive me. Now let's go." He stared at me, then bust out laughing.

"Oh, Roza," he said, "You still don't know that I can always tell when you are lying to me. You escaped didn't you? Roza, I don't like you being in that place, but you need to get better and-" I cut him off.

"Dimitri. I have been in there long enough! I only get an hour outside of my prison cell and that's not enough. They drug me up all day like with at least ten different pills and I. Have. Had. Enough! Now drive before I litterally go insane, push you out of the car, and drive off without you!" He regarded me carefully. He took his sweet time coming up with a response.

"Alright. I'll drive."

I had actually thought that I'd have to push him out of the car. "Really?"

"Really. Where are we heading?" I had no idea.

"As far away from this hell-hole as possible."

"Okay then. Let's go." He started the car. I didn't even bother with my seatbelt. Seatbelts were totally overrated. He pulled back out of the entryway and took the backroad back to the mainroad. We drove in silence. After a couple of hours Dimitri burst.

"Roza, talk to me. I haven't even talked to you since the last time I visited. I just want to hear you voice. Just say something, anything." It wasn't a dream. That night he visited was real! It was real!

"It wasn't a dream," I whisphered.

"What? What do you mean it wasn't a dream," he asked completely confused.

"You didn't come back after that, you weren't even there when I woke up. The glass that I had dranken from was full. I just assumed it had all been a dream."

"No! You ended up drinking the whole glass, so I got you a new one. I wasn't there when you woke up, because the nurses kicked me saying visiting hours were over for the night. I would have been back sooner, but I had my final trial declaring that I'm not Strigoi anymore. I'm so sorry, Roza. I never meant to make you feel so sad."

I paused. "Pull over," I eventually said. He drove a bit more and then pulled over on the side of the road. It was light out now so no Stigoi problems. I turned to face him. I unbuckled his seat belt and moved across the space between us to straddle him. I cupped his face in my hands and leaned our foreheads against one each other. "Don't leave me. Promise that you won't leave me. You're all I have. You're the only one that made the effort to come and see me, and you were my get-away ride. Despite everything, you really never gave up did you?"

"No! I only said the things I did, because I was so guilty for what I did to you and Russia. I couldn't bear it. But I have you now and I don't plan on ever letting you go." I kissed him. The kiss was fiery, passionate, a release of pent up emotion. After we broke apart and I sat back in my seat, Dimitri did something that was unbeleivable. "I meant it when I said that I don't plan on ever letting you get away again. Marry me, Roza. Be mine forever." I nodded my head. He leaned over to me this time, kissed me, then started the car again. "Let's go, Roza." So we drove some more, stopping at a human motel for the night. We ended up in Idaho. Next stop, Las Vegas. Where we can get married. After that, we'd get fake passports to Australia. The last place anyone would think to go. That night, I lyed with Dimitri, his arms around me, and slept through the night without the voices waking me up from nightmares.

**And there you have it. I know it was a bit short and rushed but I'm trying my absolute best to work with what I have.**

**Any-who... Reveiw! Makes me happy to get some feedback! So tell me, good or bad? Plz reveiw.**

**-Hailie3**


End file.
